Modern communication systems are developing to support higher data rate to satisfy the demand for steadily increasing wireless data traffic. For example, fourth generation wireless communication systems are seeking to improve spectral efficiency to increase data rates.
However, merely improving the spectral efficiency is not enough to satisfy the demand for the soaring wireless data traffic. Accordingly, communications systems have been developed to keep up with the growing trend of securing new communication frequency bands and especially communication frequency bands at higher frequencies than 10 GHz, below which a wide frequency band is hardly secured.
However, the higher the transmission frequency for wireless communication, the shorter the propagation range, which causes reduction of service coverage. Therefore, a need exists for application a beamforming technology to the wireless communication system.